Spark
by ClementineSparkle
Summary: She was the one, and only a spark of hope was left...- Yo-Yoji


**Hey guys! Remember this is part of a trilogy, so Cass and Max-Ernest have their own sad story too! You can go to my page and click on them! You'll know when it's them because all the stories have the same picture. Thanks! And please review! :3**

* * *

****As I paced back and forth across the hallway, sweating with every ounce of fear, my mind shot back to the first time we met.

We were only twelve, so young, and innocent. I was playing my guitar of course, because back then I had been through that silly emo faze.

I remember looking at her for the first time, and seeing her peculiar, yet wonderful ears. She was unlike anyone else in the whole school. She dressed differently, she looked differently, she acted differently, and yet somehow, I loved it. I loved her.

I did everything I could to get her to notice me. I was so desperate, I purposely got into detention just so I could be with her. I told Amber how I felt about her. She told me I could trust her. But I think when she asked me who I liked, she was hoping I would say _her._ Not Cass.

Amber, always tending to be a drama queen, of course told Cass I liked her. But Cass didn't believe her. I was so glad she didn't, otherwise I would have been mortified! But another part of me, a really tiny part of me, wanted her to know.

Cass was my everything. She made me happy, she made me feel all goofy inside.

Yet somehow, she was my despair. She was the one who had me losing sleep, and it killed me inside that she wasn't mine.

I told Max-Ernest how I felt sometime during Freshman year. Mainly because I desperately needed someone to talk to. He wasn't much of a help. He had never been good with feelings. But I thought maybe since he was Cass' best friend, he might have something to offer. And he did have one thing.

It was friendship. Yeah, we were friends before that stuff, but we had never been _that_ close. At first, I only talked to him because Cass did. But ever since I told him what was going on, I actually really started to like him. I could definitely see why he was Cass' best friend.

He tried to help me. He would always try to get us together as much as possible. He would say things like, "Maybe you should work with Yo-Yoji instead of me. I'm not feeling very well."

He was the best friend I could ever ask for.

It was a shame he moved away after high school. Not a day went by where I didn't think of him. I missed him so much always, and I couldn't help but think life would be so much easier if he were here. Especially now.

One time I thought I saw him on the internet. I guess I had been thinking about him too hard, because obviously the guy wasn't him. For one thing, he had a shaggy beard, and thick black sunglasses, which were totally not his style. Under the picture it read Pseudonymous Bosch. That was when I knew for sure it couldn't have been him.

I remember the day me and Cass were walking down the park. It was windy and bright and sunny. It was her favorite type of weather, and she was extra cheerful. We started talking, and somehow Max-Ernest was brought up. I told her how much I missed him. And that was when it happened.

She moved in closer to me and told me she never wanted to lose me. She grabbed my hand and leaned on my shoulder.

I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. I slipped my hands into my pockets, shaking. I let the strands of my hair cover my eyes. I didn't really want anyone to see my face anyway. I let a shuddery breath out as a single tear fell down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut, and just stood there, silent.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw a man in white. I looked up, only the one spark of hope left I had keeping me thinking positive. But that spark didn't stop me from thinking the worst too. If she really was gone, I would have to face it. I wasn't ready for what he was about to tell me. Not at all.

I looked at him, eyes gleaming with tears. I saw his expression go from serious to sympathetic. He rested a hand on my shoulder. He hesitated, and then whispered, "She wants you to come say goodbye."


End file.
